Just Another Random CrissColfer Thing
by The Porcelain Princess 221
Summary: A story about the ups and downs of Chris and Darren's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**It was the night of Chris's "Struck by Lightning" premiere. Darren was at the after party with Mia.**

"Come oooon, Dare! I'm tired. Let's go to my apartment!" Mia whined.

"Not yet. I haven't even talked to Chris. Where the hell is he?" Darren looked through the crowds of people.

"Why do you need to talk to him? You talk to him all the time," Mia said.

Darren looked at Mia with narrowed eyes. "Did you really just ask me why I need to say 'Hi' to one of my best friends on the night of his movie premiere?"

"I want to go home, Darren," Mia pouted.

"Then go home," Darren shrugged.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Not right now," Darren continued to look for Chris.

"You're kidding, right?" Mia chuckled.

"No! I'm not kidding! This is a big night for Chris and I need to be here for him."

"So you'd rather be with him than me?"

"Right now, yes. You're really pissing me off."

"Well, you're pissing me off, too," Mia crossed her arms.

"Then go home, Mia! I don't really care. I'm staying here no matter what you do."

"You're being ridiculous, Darren."

"Oh. Now _I'm_ being ridiculous? Why do you always have that attitude when it comes to Chris? Whenever anybody mentions him you get all bitchy."

"I don't like him," Mia shrugged.

"You don't have to _like _him! I'd just appreciate it if you could at least cut out the bitch fits."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Okay. I'm done with you," Darren started to walk away.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Mia called after him.

"Breaking up with you," Darren called as he kept walking away from her.

"What!? You can't do that!"

Darren turned around and shrugged. "Well, I just did, so..."

"Darren!"

Darren shrugged again and kept walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review this :) I'd love you forever.**

Darren walked through the crowds of people trying to find Chris, but he didn't see him anywhere. He spotted Ashley and went over to ask her if she'd seen him.

"Hey... Do you have any idea where Chris went?"

"Um, yeah. I think he just went home," she answered.

"Went home? He can't do that. This is his party," Darren frowned.

"I don't know. He looked upset."

"Do you know why?"

"No, I don't. But I just saw his boyfriend leave, too. So that may have something to do with it."

"Okay. I'm going to go check on him," Darren turned and walked outside. He pulled out his phone and texted Chris.

_Hey. Why aren't you at your party? Is everything okay? -D_

Darren went out to his car and sat there waiting for Chris to respond.

*Ding*

_I was there. I left early. -C_

_Everything okay? -D_

No response.

_Chris? -D_

*Ding*

_I'll be fine. -C_

_Are you sure? Do you want me to come over or something? -D_

*Ding*

_If it's not too much trouble... I could really use some company right now... -C_

_Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. -D_

*Ding*

_Thanks, Dare. -C_

_Not a problem. -D_

*Ding*

_I left the door unlocked. So, just come in. -C_

_Okay. -D_

Darren put his phone away and drove to Chris's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would love to hear your opinion on this :) Please review.**

When he walked in the door, Darren was greeted by Brian. He bent down to pet his head.

"Hi, Brian. Where's Chris at, hm?" he said as he scratched behind the cat's ears. Darren stood up and went upstairs to Chris's bedroom.

Chris was curled up in his bed under the covers and his body was shaking.

"Oh, Chris," Darren said quietly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened?"

Chris sniffled and between sobs said, "He... he br-broke up with m-me, D-Darren."

"I'm sorry..." Darren gently rubbed Chris's back. Chris started to cry harder. "It's okay. You'll be okay," Darren soothed. Slowly Chris started to calm down.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-you can go home if you want. You don't have to see me l-like this," Chris said softly.

"Do you want me to stay, though?"

Chris nodded slowly.

"Then I'll stay."

"Thanks, Darren."

Darren nodded. He kicked his shoes off and laid down under the covers next to Chris.

"Come here," Darren said to Chris with his arms open. Chris rolled over and curled up at Darren's side with his face buried in Darren's shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris mumbled.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris. "Because you're my friend and I care about you."

"Shouldn't you be with Mia instead of me right now?"

"Uh. No. We kind of just broke up..."

Chris turned his head to look at Darren. "Oh. I-I'm sorry."

"No. It's. It's fine. I sort of just ended it because she was bitching about you."

"Whoa, wait," Chris frowned. "You guys broke up because of me? It's my fault? I'm sorry."

"Shh," Darren wrapped his arms tighter around Chris. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. She just doesn't like you because she's jealous of you."

"But still. I just _had_ to go and fuck everything up, didn't I? I fucked up my relationship, and now yours, too? What's wrong with me?" Chris started to cry again.

"Hey, hey, hey," Darren wiped away Chris's tears and looked into his eyes. "None of this is your fault, okay? You're an amazing guy, and you're most certainly not a fuck-up. _He_ was _stupid_ to break up with you. I don't think he knows what he let go. Because _anybody_ would be _so_ lucky to have you as a boyfriend, Chris."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah..." Darren looked away from Chris and sighed softly. "Look, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but I... I think... no... I _know _I love you, Chris. And I think I have for a long time, but I just realized it now. I don't know why I didn't figure it out before. It's always been there. In the back of my mind. I don't know... I just-"

"Shh," Chris interrupted Darren and put his hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Darren. So much. You mean the world to me. You're my best friend. You're always here for me when nobody else is. And you're-"

"Shh," Darren silenced Chris with a soft kiss.

"-and you're the first man that's ever told me they loved me," Chris admitted quietly when they pulled away.

"And maybe I can be the last?" Darren gently ran his hand through Chris's hair.

"I'd like that," Chris smiled and snuggled close to Darren. Darren smiled back and took Chris's hand in his.

"What does this mean, then?" Chris asked as he laced their fingers together. "Are we...?"

"If you want to be."

Chris nodded. "I want you to be my boyfriend, Darren."

"Good. Then it's settled," Darren smiled and kissed Chris's forehead.

Chris yawned and rested his head on Darren's shoulder.

Darren squeezed Chris's hand. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. You've had a long day."

"You're going to stay, right?" Chris asked tiredly.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," Chris managed just as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would love to hear your opinion on this :) Please review.**

Chris woke up the next morning with his head still resting on Darren's shoulder and their fingers still intertwined. He glanced up and smiled when he saw that Darren was already awake.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Darren said softly. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in months," Chris smiled bigger.

"Good," Darren smiled back.

"What time is it? And how long have you been awake?" Chris yawned.

"I think it's around eight. I've only been awake a few minutes."

"Oh okay. Do you have to work today?"

"Um, maybe. Do you?"

"No. I have the day off."

"I could probably just call and say I'm not coming in today..." Darren smiled. "Then we can just have a day to relax together and stuff."

"A whole day to ourselves to do nothing," Chris grinned at the thought.

"A Darren/Chris day," Darren chuckled.

"Or a Criss/Colfer day," Chris teased.

Darren smiled and nodded. "That works too."

Chris smiled then laughed. "Darren, we're still wearing our tuxes."

Darren laughed with him. "Yeah, we are. We should probably change..."

"Agreed. I should probably shower, too."

"I should too," Darren nodded. "Okay. How about I go home, take a shower, and change my clothes? Then I'll come back here. I'll even bring some breakfast."

"Sounds good," Chris squeezed his hand. "Are you going to stay here tonight, too?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Mhmm," Chris mumbled. "You can stay as long as you want to."

Darren grinned. "I guess I'll pack a bag while I'm home, then."

"Okay, good."

Darren got out of bed and started to put his shoes back on. Chris went into the kitchen and got Brian's breakfast out. The cat heard Chris and sauntered into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Brian," Chris smiled as the cat purred and rubbed against his leg. He bent down, picked Brian up, and pet behind his ears. Brian twitched his ears and started to purr. "Yeah. You like that, don't you?"

Darren walked into the kitchen and smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour," Darren kissed Chris's cheek and gave Brian a quick pat before walking out the door.

"Love you!" Chris called after him.

"Love you too!" Darren called back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please leave a review!**

Chris smiled and set Brian down to eat his breakfast. Then he went into the bathroom to take a shower. He quickly showered, then threw on his favorite gray sweatpants and black t-shirt. When he was done showering and fixing his hair, he went back into the kitchen and got to work washing the pile of dishes that had built up over the past few days. Darren got back just as Chris was finishing with the dishes.

"I brought McDonald's pancakes!" Darren sang out as he set the bag down on the kitchen counter.

Chris chuckled and turned to face Darren. "Did you happen to get any-"

Darren smirked and held up a 2-Liter bottle of Diet Coke and a bottle of Minute Maid apple juice. "Hell yeah I did," he laughed and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist.

"The Diet Coke is just for me, right?" Chris smiled as he wrapped his arms around Darren's neck.

"Pssh. No. You have to share it with me," Darren stuck his tongue out at Chris.

"Then you have to share your apple juice with me."

"But it's _my_ apple juice," Darren pouted.

"If you aren't going to share _your_ apple juice, then get out of _my_ house," Chris smirked and kissed Darren's pout.

Darren laughed. "Oh, fine. Let's eat."

Chris grabbed a bag of food and the Diet Coke. "We can go eat by the TV if you want."

Darren grabbed the other things and followed Chris to the living room. "Sounds good to me."

Chris and Darren sat down on the couch and put their food down on the coffee table.

Chris took the remote and flipped through the channels until he got to one of those celebrity-gossip-type shows.

"Hey, leave this on," Darren said. "These are always interesting."

"Mmkay." Chris put down the remote and got his food out of the bag.

"_...Chris Colfer's 'Struck By Lightning' movie premiere last night..._" said the host on the show.

Darren smiled at Chris and patted his knee.

"_...what we're interested in is what happened _after_ the premiere..._"

Darren's face dropped a little.

"_...after Colfer left his after-party 'looking upset', Glee co-star Darren Criss was seen also leaving the party to 'look for Chris' after breaking up with Mia Swier..._"

"That wasn't so bad..." Chris said, glancing over at Darren.

"_...then earlier this morning, Criss was seen leaving Colfer's house, then returning a while later with what seemed to be an overnight bag..._" the reporter continued. "_...the pair's fans are said to be 'going wild' about the fact that 'CrisColfer' is 'on'. With the new info on the two, we are led to the question: Are they still 'just friends', or is there more going on?..._"

"Shit." Darren sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave your input! I'd love to know what to work on.**

Chris looked over at Darren and took his hand. "You okay?"

"Uh. Yeah. It's just- I mean, there were rumors before. There have been rumors for a long time. But now the rumors are true, and... I don't know. This might be harder than I thought..." Darren sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry..." Chris squeezed Darren's hand gently.

Darren laced their fingers together. "No, no. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I wasn't such a baby needing you to come hold me while I cried this wouldn't have happened," Chris countered, gesturing to the TV.

"Yeah. But then this wouldn't have happened," Darren said as he gently pressed their lips together.

"I love you so much," Chris whispered when they pulled away slightly.

"I love you too," Darren kissed him again quickly.

"We'll get through this together, okay?" Chris ran his hand through Darren's hair.

Darren smiled and nodded. "Together."

"What are you going to do, though?" Chris asked. "Are you just going to come out now to clear the rumors? Set them straight right away? Or do you want to wait a while?"

"We have a Glee cast meeting tomorrow, right?"

Chris nodded.

"Okay. We'll tell the cast tomorrow. We can start with that," Darren nodded and squeezed Chris's hand.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Chris looked into Darren's eyes. "It's going to be _hard_. I'm not going to lie and say it won't be. I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret later."

Darren shook his head. "I'm ready. I love you and I don't care who knows it. No regrets, just love, okay?"

Chris smiled a little. "Okay."

Darren smiled back. "Now, come here, you," he said as he wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him closer. He leaned in and kissed Chris softly again.

Chris smiled against Darren's lips and snaked his arms around his neck. They stayed in their embrace for a minute before they were interrupted by Darren's phone ringing.

Darren sighed and pulled away from Chris to look at his phone.

*Incoming call: Mia*

"Oh, for God's sake," Darren mumbled.

"Who is it?" Chris frowned.

"Mia."

"Oh..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Please leave your input! I'd love to know what to work on.**

Darren took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Why are you at Chris's house?" Mia said as soon as Darren answered the call.

"What? Why does it matter to you?" Darren frowned.

"Um. Because I'm your girlfriend."

"Mia. I broke up with you last night."

"Oh, don't tell me you were serious about that."

"I was. And I still am. We're done, Mia."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Mia asked after a short pause.

Darren sighed. "Yeah. I am."

"Great. Fantastic. Not only did I lose you, but I lost you to a _man_!?"

"I'm sorry, Mia-"

"Save it, Darren." Mia hung up the phone.

Darren rolled his eyes, put his phone down, and leaned back on the couch.

"What was that about?" Chris asked and took Darren's hand again.

"Nothing. She's just mad that I dumped her." Darren shrugged.

"Oh. You regret it, don't you?" Chris's face dropped a little.

Darren shook his head. "Not at all. She can be such a bitch."

Chris shrugged and nodded.

"And besides, I love _you_." Darren said as he leaned up and kissed the tip of Chris's nose.

Chris scrunched up his nose and smiled. "And I love _you."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Please leave your input! I'd love to know what to work on.**

A month later, Darren and Chris had just gotten back to Chris's place when there was a knock on the door. Chris went to answer the door and rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Mia." he said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Chris." she said back coolly.

"Darren!" Chris called. "Mia's here!"

Darren sighed. He put down the beer he had just opened and went to the door.

"What do you want, Mia?" he asked tiredly.

"I need to talk to you." Mia answered, glancing over at Chris after she said it.

Darren followed her gaze and sighed. He turned to Chris and said, "Why don't you go get the movie started, and I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

Chris shot a glare at Mia, but nodded and went into the living room.

Darren stepped outside with Mia and closed the door.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Darren, I'm pregnant." she said after a second.

"Why are you telling me this?" Darren shrugged.

"Because it's yours..."

"What? No. That's... that's not possible. We never-" Darren paused and his eyes widened. "Oh shit. We did. That party-""-when we were drunk." Mia finished for him and nodded.

"Wow. Um. Oh my god. Wh-what are you going to do?"

"Will you raise it with me?" Mia looked at him expectantly.

"Mia. I can't. I'm with Chris now. And I'm not planning on leaving him."

"Darren please. I'm having your child for God's sake."

"That doesn't automatically mean I have to come back to you.""Don't you want to have a baby, Darren? You'd be such a great daddy." Mia smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry, Mia. Sure, I'd like to be a dad some day. But not with you, Mia. I'm really sorry."

Mia's face dropped. "Fine. I guess there's no point in me keeping the baby now. I only wanted it with you."

"Mia. Just. D-don't get an abortion...please."

"I'll do whatever I want, Darren!" Mia yelled.

Chris heard Mia yelling from inside the house and went to see what was going on. He went outside, closed the door, and stood next to Darren.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Chris asked.

"I'm pregnant." Mia answered. "It's Darren's and he refuses to raise it with me because of you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up." Chris frowned and turned to Darren. "_What_?"

"Chris, it's okay. It happened before you and I were together." Darren looked at him nervously.

"How far along are you?" Chris turned back to Mia.

"Seventeen weeks.""Oh my god. She's already in her second trimester. Darren, you're going to be a father in about five months..." Chris looked at Darren with wide eyes.

"Not if she gets an abortion like she wants to..." Darren mumbled.

"What!? No! She can't do that!" Chris turned back to Mia. "You can't do that!"

"I don't want to keep it." Mia shrugged.

"Well, for God's sake, don't _kill _it! At least just give it up for adoption or something."

"Yeah..." Darren said quietly.

Chris glanced over at Darren and frowned when he saw that he looked sort of disappointed. He grabbed Darren's hand and pulled him to the side.

"You want to keep it, don't you?" Chris asked when they were out of Mia's earshot.

"I'm not going back to her." Darren shook his head.

"That's not what I asked. Do you want to keep your baby?"Darren sighed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah... I do... I mean. It's Mia's... but it's also mine. And I don't want her to get an abortion. And I'd like to keep my own child."

Chris nodded and stayed quiet for a minute.

"Go tell Mia you want to keep it. I mean, she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want it." Chris said after a minute. "And... t-tell her you and I will raise it..."Darren looked up at Chris and looked into his eyes. "Chris... Honey, are you sure? If having the baby around would make you uncomfortable, then you don't have to-""Look, this isn't exactly an ideal situation for me, but I'm not going to stand in the way of you keeping your own kid. I want you to be happy, so if this'll make you happy, then we'll do it."

Darren sighed and smiled a bit. "Okay T-thank you. I love you. So much." he said as he pulled Chris into a hug.

Chris hugged him back and pressed a light kiss to Darren's forehead. "I love you too. Now let's go talk to Mia about it." Chris linked their fingers together and walked with Darren back over to Mia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while! Here's Chapter Nine :)**

"I want to keep the baby." Darren said when they got back to where Mia was standing. "I want to keep it with Chris.""And why on earth would I agree to that?" Mia laughed. "Hm? Why would I let you keep _our_ baby with _him_?"

"Because you don't want to keep it, and I do want to keep it.""I'm not going to let you raise _our _baby with somebody else!"

"Mia. Please. Just... work with me here..." Darren replied calmly. "You said that you don't want to keep the baby, right?"

Mia sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I said that I do want to keep it. I'm the father. So, shouldn't the father get to keep the baby if the mother doesn't want to and he does?"

Mia sighed again. "Fine. I guess I'll admit that I'm being a little ridiculous. You and Chris can keep the baby."

Darren smiled at Chris and squeezed his hand.

"And I'm sorry. For being such a bitch." Mia turned to Chris. "You're a great guy and you're better for Darren than I ever was or would be. I guess I was jealous of you or something. So, I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me. Maybe the three of us could even be friends or something."

"I forgive you." Chris smiled.

"And friends would be great." Darren added.

"Thank you. You guys will be great daddies." Mia smiled at them.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Chris asked.

"I will at my next appointment. Will you guys want to know?"

Darren looked over at Chris. Chris shrugged. "It's your baby, Dare. It's up to you."

"I think a surprise would be fun." Darren shrugged.

Mia and Chris both nodded.

"I guess I should get going." Mia said. "I'll keep in touch." She smiled and went back to her car and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!**

After Mia left, Darren took Chris's hand and led him back inside. They sat down on the couch and Darren turned on "The Little Mermaid." Darren wrapped his arms around Chris and leaned back on the couch to watch the movie. After a while, Chris leaned into Darren and rested his head on his shoulder. Toward the middle of the movie, Darren looked over at Chris and whispered, "You're sure quiet tonight."

Chris didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Darren asked.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Chris said quietly.

Darren paused the movie and turned to face Chris.

"I said I would do this because I love you, but I don't know if I can..." Chris sighed.

"But isn't this what we wanted? To have a family at some point? To have a baby?"

"At some point, Darren. Not a month into our relationship. And besides, _we're_ not having a baby. _You're_ having a baby. And I just happen to be here."

"Chris... You don't 'just happen to be here'..."Chris shook his head. "That baby has nothing to do with me. It's yours and Mia's.""Chris...""I know you want a family and a baby. And it just _kills_ me that I can't give that to you. But _she_ can. That's the worst part. She's giving you what I can't. Because you and me, we can't ever have our own family. But you and Mia can. And I have to sit here and watch. And I have to pretend that I'm okay. But, I'm not. Even if she's not keeping it with you, it's still hers. And I wish it could be mine. But it's not. It can't ever be mine." Chris was crying by then, and Darren was close to tears too.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I really am. But this is happening. Whether we want it to or not. And now you're making me feel bad for wanting to keep my own baby, and I don't think that's fair."

"You want to talk about fair? What's not fair is that you're going to have this baby, and it's going to make you so happy, and you're going to love it so much, and it's going to become the most important thing in the world to you-"

"Chris. Stop it." Darren interrupted.

"And it's not _fair_ that all of the sudden I'm not enough for you anymore!"

"Stop _saying_ stuff like that. You're the most important thing in the world to me, and nothing's _ever_ going to change that.""Then why do you need this baby?"

"Look, I know that you hate this. I really wish this wasn't happening this way too. But it is. And I'm sorry, but it's my child."

"I wish you would stop rubbing it in my face that it's your child." Chris sighed.

"I'm not trying to rub it in your face. It is what it is. Now please stop making me feel bad about this. And I thought that we said we would get through everything together."

Chris was quiet for a minute before he said, "I think we need to take a break for a while."

Darren froze. "What? Chris... No. Please... No. I don't want to lose you because of this."

"I think we both need some time to think."

Darren nodded numbly. "Okay. I guess I'll, um, go, I guess." he started to get up. Chris caught Darren's hand as he was standing up, and he pulled him back down for a second to kiss him chastely. Darren pulled away after a few seconds and stood back up and walked to the door. He wiped his eyes, gave a small wave, and walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please review!**

The month after Darren and Chris broke up, Chris started seeing Will. One day, Chris and Will were on Chris's couch watching a movie. Chris's head was in Will's lap, Will was stroking Chris's hair, and they were holding hands. They were waiting for Ashley to come pick them up to go to the movies. There was a knock on the door and, since they were only expecting Ashley, Chris yelled that the door was open.

When he heard footsteps reach the living room, Chris looked up. "Darren?" What are you doing here?" Chris asked with a frown.

"Oh. Uh. I was... I couldn't find my Michigan hoodie. I thought it might be here..." Darren stuttered.

"Um. Yeah. Maybe. Come help me look." Chris stood up.

Darren followed Chris back to the bedroom and closed the door a little bit.

"Who is he?" Darren asked quietly.

"Will." Chris answered as he started looking through the dresser.

"You're seeing him now?"

"Yeah." Chris stated plainly.

Darren sighed softly. "Oh. Okay. You're seeing another guy now."

"You could see other people too."

"You know I won't."

"You should. You can't hold on to me forever." Chris closed the dresser drawer and went to look in the closet.

"I don't want anybody else, Chris." Darren said as he took a few steps towards Chris. "I only want you."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Darren." Chris stopped looking through the closet to look at him.

"Then we can talk another time. We can think of something. I know we'd come up with something. We can work it out. Just _please_ don't leave me with nothing. I'm dying here..."

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard Ashley's voice coming from the living room.

"Ashley's here. I have to go." Chris closed the closet and started to go back to the living room.

"Chris..." Darren followed him. Chris hugged Ashley, then he pulled Will off the couch and they headed to the door hand-in-hand.

Before he and Will and Ashley left, Chris turned back to Darren. "Stay and find your sweatshirt if you want. Make sure you lock up when you're done. I know you still have your key...""You never asked for it back." Darren said quietly.

Chris nodded slightly as Will pulled him outside.

Darren stood in the living room staring at the door. After a minute, he slowly sank down to the floor and buried his face in his knees.


	12. Chapter 12

**Please review!**

"You feel bad, don't you?" Will asked Chris as they walked to Ashley's car.

"What? No. Not really..." Chris answered.

"You know it's okay if you do.""Okay, maybe a little. But, it doesn't matter. He... he doesn't matter."

"Okay. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"Yeah. Of course." Chris nodded and squeezed Will's hand and they got in the backseat of Ashley's car.

They arrived at the theater, got seats and snacks, and sat down to watch the movie.

At one point during the movie, Will leaned over to Chris and said, "You're sure quite tonight."

Chris froze. "D-don't say that..."

Will frowned. 'Okay... Why not?"

"I... um... just don't please..."

Will nodded slightly. "Sorry..."

Chris nodded and turned back to the movie.

Will wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder, and Chris leaned into him. Will kissed the top of his head. "I love you." he whispered into Chris's hair.

"Love you too." Chris said quietly as he started to get up. "I don't feel good. I'll be right back."

Chris made his way out of the theater and to the bathroom.

A while after Chris left, Will went to check on him.

Chris was standing at the sink washing his hands when Will walked in.

"Hey. You okay?" Will asked, walking up behind him.

"Y-yeah. Fine." Chris smiled a little, not looking up at him.

"Do you want to go outside and talk?" Will asked, knowing something was wrong, and Chris wasn't telling him.

"Honestly? I really just want to be alone right now..."

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? You can talk to me about anything. I want to help you."Chris turned to face him. "I- I know. I just... It's just a personal thing..."

Will nodded, knowing exactly what Chris was saying. "It's Darren, isn't it?"

"It's just-"

"Chris..." Will interrupted.

"Yeah." Chris sighed.

Will nodded again. "Thought so."

"I'm sorry..." Chris said quietly.

"Don't be." Will said softly, shaking his head. "It's okay. I know you still love him, and I've known you do since you and I got together."

"Then why-"

"Why did I put myself through this?"

Chris nodded slightly.

"Because I really care about you, and I wanted to be with you, even if it wasn't going to be forever."

"Now I feel _really_ bad." Chris sighed again.

"It's okay, Chris. Really. Go back to him."

"But-"

"Chris, I'll be okay."

"What if I don't want go back to him?" Chris shrugged.

"We both know you do."

"I'm sorry-"

"Chris. Stop apologizing. You'll just make it worse. We'll still be friends. I'll always be here for you, no matter what.""But, I don't want to break up with you, Will."

"Well, then I'll make this easier on you. I'm breaking up with you." Will turned and left the bathroom.

"Will!" Chris followed him out into the lobby and then outside the theater. "Please don't do this!"

"I really don't have a choice at this point, Chris! It isn't fair for me to keep you from him. And it isn't fair for you to be with me when your heart is somewhere else."

"But I want to be with you!"

"And I want to be with you. So much, Chris. But we both know that's not enough." Will shook his head sadly.

"I want it to be enough."

"Me too. But that doesn't change the fact that it's not. I'm saying this only because I love you, Chris. You need to get your shit together. You love him, but you say you don't want to be with him. You don't love me, but you say you want to be with me. What is it that you really want?"

"I don't know.""Chris." Will sighed.

"I want him. Okay? I love him and I want him and I shouldn't have led you on like this and I'm so sorry that I've gone and fucked shit up again."

Will sighed. "Well, I'm not going to lie and say you didn't..."

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I never intended to hurt you..."

"I know." Will nodded. "Go back to him, Chris.""Thank you." Chris said quietly. "For putting up with me. And for, well , this."

"I just want you to be happy."

"That could take a while." Chris sighed. "I guess I should text him now... See if he'll come get me so we can talk."

"Do you want me to wait out here with you at least until he answers?"

"Just until he answers. Then you can go back by Ash. Don't want to leave her alone for too long..."

Will nodded. "Okay."

Chris smiled a little as he texted Darren:

_So. About having that talk... -C_


	13. Chapter 13

An hour later Chris and Darren were sitting across from each other at a table Starbucks. Both of them sat there fiddling with their coffee cups, and neither of them were talking. When they were ordering their drinks, Darren insisted on paying for Chris's drink, but Chris rejected the offer multiple times. They stood at the counter arguing about it for a few minutes until Chris finally gave in. After about ten minutes, Chris spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Darren nodded a little.

"I miss you." Chris sighed.

"I miss you too."

"I'm such an idiot."

Darren nodded. "Little bit, yeah."

"I am." Chris sighed. "I overreacted. I _really_ overreacted. I shouldn't have acted like that. And I was so _selfish_. 'How is this going to affect _me_?' not 'How is this going to affect _us_?' And that's so ridiculous. Because _us_ is so much more important than _me. _And that's how it should be. Because I love you. I love you so much, Darren. And I'm just so sorry..."

Darren blinked back a few tears and reached for Chris's hand across the table.

Chris squeezed his hand softly. "You'll come home, right?" he asked quietly.

"Course I will." Darren nodded. "I love you, Chris."

"I love you too. Will and I broke up. So you won't have to worry about that."

"Okay." Darren nodded again.

"We'll have some things to work out..."

"I know. But, we will. That's what we do."

Chris smiled a little and squeezed his hand again. "Back together?"

Darren squeezed back. "Back together. Thank you for coming back."

"You knew I wouldn't stay away forever..."

Darren shook his head. "I actually really thought I'd lost you forever..."

Chris bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

Darren shrugged. "You're here now."

"And I won't leave again. Promise." Chris laced their fingers together. "Well, I won't kick you out again..."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Colfer." Darren chuckled a little. "And if something like this happens again, I could always just refuse to leave..."

Chris rolled his eyes and moved his chair around the table to sit right next to Darren. "I don't think this will happen again. Things are going to be different after this... Especially if we have a baby around..."

"Wait, we're keeping the baby!?" Darren looked over at him.

"We're keeping the baby." Chris smiled and nodded.

"Oh my god. I love you so much." Darren hugged Chris tightly.

"I love you too." Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck.

"So, we're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby." Chris nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

"I never did find my sweatshirt..." Darren said later that night when they were laying in bed.

"That might be because it's in the laundry... I might have worn it to bed a few times..." Chris said quietly.

"Why'd you do that?" Darren asked softly as he pulled Chris closer to him.

"Because it smelled like you..."

"You're adorable." Darren mumbled into Chris's hair. "I've missed holding you."

"I've missed you holding me." Chris sighed and buried his face in Darren's chest. "I've barely slept this past month."

"I haven't either."

"We'll sleep better tonight." Chris leaned his head up to kiss Darren's cheek.

"...or we could just not sleep at all..." Darren mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Chris looked up at him.

"You know what I mean..."

"Really? Right now?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why not?" Darren shrugged.

"You really want to have _make-up sex_?"

"No, I don't want to have 'make-up sex.' Just, you know, like, sex."

"Darren..."

"Chris. It's been _months_..." Darren pouted.

"Don't give me that look." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You know you can't resist the pout."

"I guess not..." Chris smiled a little.

"So. Sex." Darren smirked.

"Mkay." Chris mumbled into Darren's neck.

Darren grinned and started kissing him.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Darren woke up before Chris. He yawned quietly and tightened his arm that was still wrapped around Chris's waist.

A few minutes later, Chris stirred and opened his eyes a little. "Darren?" he said sleepily.

"Yeah? I'm right here, baby." Darren kissed his head.

"I've missed this. Waking up next to you." Chris said as he turned around so he was facing Darren.

Darren nodded and held him closer.

"I love you." Chris buried his face in Darren's bare chest.

"And I love you." Darren buried his face in Chris's hair.

"What are we going to do today?" Chris asked.

"What do you want to do, baby?"

"Be with you.""We can just lay here for a while if you want."Chris nodded and kissed Darren's chest.

Darren bent his head down to capture Chris's lips in a kiss. Chris gasped softly before kissing him back. Darren tightened his arms around Chris's waist and deepened the kiss.

"Darren..." Chris breathed.

"Sorry..." Darren sighed and pulled away a little.

Chris just shook his head. "No..." he pulled Darren back in closer and kissed him deeply.

Darren trailed his hand down Chris's side and rested it on his hip. Chris snaked his arms around Darren's neck and tangled his fingers in Darren's curls.

Darren parted his lips slightly: just enough for Chris to slip his tongue into Darren's mouth.

While they wrestled tongues, Darren moved so he was hovered over Chris. Chris wrapped one of his legs around Darren's waist and pulled him down closer. Darren rolled his hips down into Chris's and moaned softly. Chris wrapped his other leg around Darren and gripped his hair tighter.

"What do you want, baby?" Darren asked breathlessly when he pulled away a little.

"We could just jerk each other off..." Chris panted. "I'm not going to last for long, anyway."

Darren nodded. "Me either." he reached between them and took Chris in his hand. Chris did the same with Darren.

After a few minutes they were both spilling on their chests and stomachs.

Darren laid down next to Chris again. "We should probably shower off..." he said after a minute.

Chris nodded. "And change the sheets..."Darren nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Chris. Chris took his hand and they headed off to the bathroom.

**[I apologize for not being very good at writing smut... I'm working on it...]**


	16. Chapter 16

*The following takes place one month after the previous chapter*

* * *

"Chris! Chris, wake up!" Darren knelt down next to Chris on the bed and shook his shoulders gently.

Chris swatted Darren's hands away and rolled over. "Leave me alone."

"No! Get up!" Darren poked his cheek playfully.

"Is the house burning down?" Chris asked.

"No?" Darren frowned.

"Is somebody dying?"

"What? No!"

"Then for God's sake, let me sleep!"

Darren put his face right in front of Chris's. "But you said you'd go with me to Disneyland today." he pouted.

Chris laughed a little. "Of _course_ it's about Disney."

"Of course." Darren nodded and kissed Chris's nose.

Chris wrinkled his nose and pushed Darren's face away. "Five more minutes?"

Darren chuckled and kissed Chris's hair. "Okay, babe. I'll go make breakfast."

"Waffles?"

"I can make waffles." Darren nodded with a smile.

"Good." Chris grinned.

Darren laughed and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Darren? Forgetting something?"

Darren frowned and turned around, looking down to make sure he had pants on. "No?"

Chris rolled his eyes and tapped his lips with his finger.

"Oh." Darren chuckled and walked back over to the bed, bent down, and pressed a soft kiss to Chris's lips.

"Better." Chris laughed.

"Love you!" Darren called over his should as he went to the kitchen.

"Love you too!" Chris called back with a smile.

* * *

A while later, Darren poked his head back into the bedroom to see that Chris had fallen back asleep. He turned around and went back to the kitchen, put the food on a tray, and brought it back to the bedroom.

"Chrissy." Darren nudged Chris gently. "I made your waffles, baby."

Chris opened his eyes and sat up. "Yay! Waffles!"

Darren chuckled and sat down next to him. "Eat up, babe."

* * *

After they finished their breakfast, they got dressed, and got on the road to Disneyland.

"Where are we going to go first?" Chris asked from the passenger seat.

"Whinnie the Pooh!" Darren grinned.

"Okay." Chris laughed. "I'm excited."

"Me too. This traffic is ridiculous, though."

Chris nodded and turned on the radio. Darren smiled and started to sing along.

Not much later, they made it to the park, got tickets, and were on their way to the Whinnie the Pooh ride.

As they waited in line, Darren reached over and took Chris's hand. Chris smiled and squeezed it.

"We have to take tons of pictures." Darren grinned.

"Sure will." Chris nodded. "We can take one now while we wait."

Darren took out his phone and put on the front camera and made a silly face. Chris kissed Darren's cheek while he took the picture.

"Let me see!" Chris said after the picture was taken.

Darren showed it to him. "Instagram worthy?"

Chris nodded. "Definitely."

Darren smiled and uploaded the picture before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

"Where to next?" Chris asked after the rode the Whinnie the Pooh ride.

"Splash Mountain!" Darren grinned.

"Dear Lord..." Chris chuckled.

"Scared, baby?" Darren joked.

"No." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Suuuuure you aren't..." Darren smirked.

"Shut up." Chris chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

Darren laughed and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand."

"That makes me feel a lot better." Chris rolled his eyes again.

Darren stuck his tongue out at him.

Chris laughed and squeezed his hand.

"Seriously, though." Darren said as they stood in line for Splash Mountain. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you, baby."

Chris smiled and leaned his head on Darren's shoulder. "I know you won't."

Darren kissed his hair. "I love you."

"I love _you_."

* * *

"Darren, you got so wet!" Chris laughed as they came off of Splash Mountain.

"You would have too if you didn't have a six-foot-four guy conveniently sitting in front of you!" Darren rolled his eyes.

Chris laughed. "Sorry, babe. Not my fault."

Darren chuckled. "Uh huh... Where to next?"

"Dumbo!"

"Perfect." Darren nodded and started walking. "Fantasyland is my favorite part of Disneyland."

"Mine too." Chris smiled. "Also Tomorrowland."

"We have to go on Space Mountain!"

Chris grinned. "Definitely."

Darren laughed and stepped in line for Dumbo. "I think this another golden photo opportunity." he said as they got on the ride.

"I agree." Chris nodded and got out his phone.

"Duck face!" Darren chuckled. They both made the face and Chris took the picture.

"Idiot." Chris rolled his eyes.

"It's cute!" Darren said, looking at the picture.

"Didn't say it wasn't!" Chris laughed and put his phone away as the ride started.

* * *

After Dumbo, Darren and Chris made their way to It's A Small World, Peter Pan's Flight, and the Matterhorn Bobsleds.

"Teacups next?" Darren asked after they got off the Bobsleds.

Chris nodded and followed him to the ride.

When the ride started, Darren started spinning their teacup really fast. "Help me spin it faster, Chris!"

Chris laughed and spun it. "You're crazy, Darren!"

"We're all mad here." Darren grinned and started singing. "A very merry unbirthday-"

"To me?" Chris joined in.

"To you." Darren laughed and spun them faster_._


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night, Chris and Darren walked toward the castle hand-in-hand to watch the firework show. Darren looked over at Chris and smiled at him while playfully swinging their hands.

"What?" Chris frowned when he felt Darren's eyes on him.

"Nothing." Darren shrugged and squeezed his hand. "I just love you. That's all."

"Oh. Well. I love you too." Chris blushed a little and kissed his cheek.

Darren smiled as they reached the castle and the fireworks started.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful..." Chris said as he looked up at the fireworks above the castle.

Darren wrapped his arms around Chris's waist from behind and leaned his chin on his shoulder. "I have."

Chris leaned into the touch and draped his arms over Darren's. "Today couldn't be any more perfect."

Darren nodded in agreement and swayed with him slightly and hummed softly to the music playing.

* * *

"What do you want for your birthday this year?" Darren asked as he drove them home from Disneyland.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to get me anything." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do." Darren argued.

"I already have everything I could possibly need, babe." Chris assured him.

"But what about everything you could possibly _want_?"

"You already spoil me enough."

"It's my job as 'Best Boyfriend Ever' to spoil you. It's in the job description." Darren squeezed his hand over the car's console.

"I don't like having you spend money on me." Chris shrugged.

"Money isn't an issue, baby."

"Okay, but still..."

"Just... think about it and get back to me, okay?""Kay, fine." Chris yawned and leaned back in his seat. "I'm too tired to argue this anymore."

Darren squeezed his hand again and drove the rest of the way home.

* * *

During the last few minutes of the car ride home, Chris fell asleep. When he pulled up to their house, Darren turned off the car and went around to the passenger side. He opened the door, unbuckled Chris, and carefully carried him into the house.

When they reached their bedroom, Chris woke up. "What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You fell asleep, baby. Let's get you into some pajamas so you can get into bed." Darren said softly as he set him down on the bed.

Chris started to stand up to get his pajamas, but Darren gently guided him back down onto the bed. "Can do it myself.." Chris mumbled.

"Chris. You could barely stand up. It's been a long day. You're exhausted. Just sit there and I'll get your clothes, okay?"

"Okay." Chris yawned.

Darren got Chris his pajamas and set them down on the bed next to him. "Do you just want me to change you?" he asked when he realized Chris was half-asleep again just sitting on the bed.

Chris nodded tiredly.

Darren smiled softly and changed Chris into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Go to sleep, baby." he kissed Chris's forehead and went back to their dresser to get his own pajamas.

"You comin' to sleep too?" Chris frowned and looked up at him.

"Yeah. Just got to get my pajamas on, too."

"Okay." Chris laid his head back down.

Darren chuckled softly and quickly changed into his pajamas before climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around Chris.

"Darren?" Chris whispered after a minute.

"Yeah?" Darren whispered back.

"I love you."Darren smiled and kissed the back of Chris's neck. "I love you too. Now, go to sleep."


End file.
